Dear Diary
by XxSilentxSakuraxX
Summary: My Oc Rider has had a not so easy change in her life. Naruto and Sakura befriend her but could there be a little more their between Naruto and her. Tell me what you think, should I continue? Sorry suck summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear diary,_

_Could things get any worse? I mean I've been here in Konoha for a month and it seems like Suka is out to ruin my life. Well at least I have Sakura and Naruto, but it still seems hard, I miss how it used to be back home before Mother and Father died. With Hitomi, my old best friend, I miss the days we went on missions together and the fun filled sleepovers. I wonder if I'll ever see Hitomi again. Sure all my new friends here are lots of fun and very kind but none of them can ever be like Hitomi, she was like my sister I swear. Tsunade-sama told me it would take some time to adjust but I didn't think she meant this long, oh well I guess I better get some rest after all Naruto will be rearing to head out on our B-rank mission tomorrow. As long as Kakashi-sensei is there on time._

Rider sighed and closed her diary it had been yet another day in the village hidden in the leaves. She flopped down on her bed and lay there deep in thought before drifting off to sleep.

X X X X

"Rider" Naruto certainly didn't care if all of Konoha hear him, just as long as I got up, "Get up, I wanna be at the gates early to head out on our mission."

"Mmm" was all I could manage to grumble before rolling over, I don't care how badly Naruto wanted to leave today, I needed my beauty sleep more. Apparently he disagreed cause he just grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder.

"Ahh!" I cried pounding on the blondes back trying to get free, "Naruto what in the world are you doing, can't you see I was trying to sleep? Besides its only 8:00, Kakashi said to be at the gates by 10."

A/N that's all I can think of to write for now, tell me if I should continue or not, if I do I promise the chapters will be longer than this.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I can't say I won that small feud cause I didn't. As if waking me up this early wasn't enough, Naruto drug me the bathroom and forced me to brush my teeth before leaving the room. Though he did not stray far his incoherent complaints seemed to have no end. But I guess it fits, what else should I expect for the number one loudmouth in all of Konoha, I should start taking Sakura's words to heart from now on.

X X X X

Of course I was right as we approached the village gates I wasn't in the least bit surprised to discover we were the first to arrive. Oh well at least I'll have time to write a bit at least until Sakura shows up, surely she'd be here before Kakashi-sensei.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I am embarking on my first mission as a Leaf Shinobi, I'm not at all nervous as I was when Hitomi and I went on out first real mission. I guess its maybe because I have Naruto I don't know why but its kind of comforting to know I have a friend like him around especially for a mission. The only bad part is well a few bad parts actually, waking me up at practically the crack of dawn to get here early for this mission being one. Oh and I should not forget the dragging me out of bed and his constant complaining about things. Amazingly yet I'm still sane. And before I forget note to self take everything well almost everything Sakura says to heart and believe it completely cause more likely than not it is true. That's all for this entry speaking of Sakura here she comes._

I sighed and put away my diary before greeting Sakura.

"I see Naruto dragged you here bright and early," she giggled.

"Ya just a little early for my likings."

"Well you should get used to it, your gonna be seeing a lot of his loud mouthed ways waking us up early on this mission."

"Hey who are you calling a loud mouth?" Naruto cut in as always, only to be ignored.

"Can't say I'll like it any better than this morning, but I guess I'll have to put up with it."

X X X X

An hour and a half after we were supposed to meet Kakashi-sensei showed up and we had set out on our mission…finally. We had mad progress we were halfway to the Tea Country when we stopped to set up camp for a while, where we are now.

Naruto was completely silent for once, ok maybe not the first time ever but the first time I'd seen him shut up. Man did Kakashi ever know how to tire the blonde shinobi out, he had Naruto catch fish, gather wood and start the fire, then finally set up his tent he and Kakashi would sleep in. All Sakura and I had to do was set up the tent we'd share then cook dinner after the fish was brought back.

"Wow Rider, Sakura you guys are pretty good cooks…" Naruto spoke for the first time since he'd done his work, and with his mouth full unsurprisingly.

"Were you expecting any less from us," Sakura spoke with confidence as always, "We are skilled kunoichi after all."

Of course Kakashi never seemed to notice us once that evening he was way to wrapped up in that perverted book of his…. like that was new. Ever since I'd met Kakashi-sensei he had his nose in that book almost 24/7.

Once the fire smoldered down to just hot ashes and everyone else, had decided to go to bed I thought I'd seize the opportunity to write a little.

_Dear Diary,_

_So far the mission has been easy, obviously since we haven't gotten to the people we need to escort yet. I like the time I spend with this team; it almost makes me not miss my old home so much and Hitomi to. But there is so mush I can't help but wonder like what about their old teammate before I came. Every ninja squad must have 3 shinobi in it, like the one I was in with Hitomi and Sayo. I bet they have someone new now to replace me. But neither Sakura nor Naruto has mentioned anything. And there's that slight sadness that always seems to hang in the air when I try and start a conversation about liking guys with Sakura. What could this all mean?_

"Hey Rider, whatcha doing?" I was a bit startled to here Naruto's voice but quicky brushed it off and put away my diary.

"Oh nothing, it was such a beautiful night I decided to stay under the stars and found myself thinking so mush I just had to write." For some reason I found butterflies fluttering around in my stomach as the usually quite rambunctious boy sat down beside me. What was happening to me I mean its not like I hadn't been alone with Naruto before.

(A/N that's all for chapter 2 I wanted to leave like this lol)


End file.
